


Stay

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [60]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lotta Smut, Smut, kastle - Freeform, kastlevalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Matt asks a favor of Karen: keep Frank from the streets for the night. When has Karen ever said no to an assignment?





	

Right before she left work, Matt had called her.

“Hey. I have kinda of a strange favor to ask you.”

He wanted her to use her influence on Frank to keep him from going out that night. There was a lead they were both chasing and if Frank killed the guy he wanted to kill, Matt was going to lose the trail to the Japanese mob - the one that was not the Yakuza - and it would be incredibly hard to find it again.

Considering that they had kidnapped her, Karen had an interest in seeing them dismantled, so she agreed.

“Can you do that?” he asked, sounding kinda desperate. He was running, she realized.

“I’m on it.”

“What are you gonna do? Actually, no. Don’t tell me. Best if I don’t know.”

Matt was lucky that Frank had spent the afternoon at her place. Well, not lucky. Karen suspected he had means of finding that stuff out, even if she never did tell him the extent of her relationship with the Punisher. Not that it was any of his business, anyway.

She walked in, hoping he was still there. It was not uncommon for him to leave, leaving just a note behind.

He was putting his boots on when she walked in.

“Hey”, she greeted, smiling, trying to think fast. “You leaving?”

“Have to go, ma’am.”  

“Oh”, she said, making her voice softer and a bit slower. There was a certain tone that made him more… Agreeable, she had found out. “I thought that maybe we could have dinner together”

She walked to him while he checked one of his guns for bullets.

“Gonna have to take a rain check on that.”

“Are you sure?”, she asked, standing in front of him, stepping closer when he moved to put the gun in the back of his pants. “I have a nice dessert for you”. Standing on her tiptoes, she touched her mouth to his ear, whispering silly, private things. His hand touched her waist, squeezing for a second, but then he stepped away.

“If it goes the way I want it to go, I won’t be long. We can work on that later.”

Pulling on his hand, she turned around and stepped to him again, placing her arms around his neck, this time, to force him to stand still, lips touching his slowly, probing his mouth open with her tongue.

That gave him pause. Karen was proud to feel his tongue moving sensually against hers, both his hands on her waist, now, lowering to her hips, bringing her closer to his a bit. When she sensed he was going to step away from her again, she nibbled on his lower lip and lowered her hands to his chest, moving to speak in his ear once more.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day”, she whispered, biting on his ear lobe, fingers finding the hem of his shirt, threatening to lift.

“Karen”, he warned. It was a warning, but the real ones had more conviction. This was, actually, more of a plead.

“Had to sit there on my desk all day and write about the Punisher, pretending to be detached, pretending I didn’t have you sleeping behind me last night.”

When she moved to suck on the skin of his neck, he moved his face to give her access and she had to stop herself from smiling.

“It’s hard to focus when I know you’re here”. She was practically moaning, now, and when his right hand went inside her skirt to squeeze at the flesh of her ass, she did, lifting his shirt to his chest, going back to his mouth as soon as he finished taking it off.

That didn’t mean she was in the clear. Frank was a determinate man. Being momentarily distracted by her did not make is sure he was not going out that night. So, she decided, she had to pace herself.

In a bold move, she reached behind him to take the gun from him, placing it on the coffee table. He was the only one allowed to touch his guns.

“We won’t be needing that right now”, she said when he tensed.

Smiling, she guided his hands to the zipper of her skirt while she worked on her top. When she was standing there in just her underwear, she pulled him until they reached the couch, kissing him stupid, and pushing him to sit down.

She climbed on his lap, she guided his hands on her, she told many tales in his ear, about how she had spent her day imagining him there, occupying her space, all alone while she worked, told him about daydreams involving his body and his hands and his tongue and that thing he did with his teeth he knew she liked. Karen worked him up, pressed up against him, allowing and denying friction when he wanted it.

She undid his belt and unfastened his jeans. She sank onto him and let him guide her until she could feel he was about to lose control, and then she stopped, kissed him and, when she felt her legs would not give out, got up, pulling him by the hand towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing, ma’am?” he asked, voice low and rough, almost dangerous, hugging her to him, her back firm against his chest, letting go of her hand to close both around her breasts, not exactly delicate. Punisher, indeed.

Not  coming up with an answer that wouldn’t betray her intentions, she just turned around in his arms and went back to kissing him, glad when he let out a breath that could be, maybe, classified as a moan, his tongue not hesitating to taste hers.

Once inside the bathroom, Karen turned the water on, letting the tub fill up. But she did have to keep him occupied until they could get in, so she pushed him against the wall, kissed him hard enough to make her own knees buckle, let him squeeze and press for a while before moving her mouth to his jaw, his ear, whispering that she had been thinking about this all day, licking on his neck, collarbone, his chest and then sinking down to her knees and going to work on him.

His hand alternated between tight holds and little tugs on her hair and gentle caresses, moving the blond strands so he could watch her, little praises and curses falling from his mouth from time to time.

Right before she decided she needed to stop, he pulled her up, and she looked at the tub, they could go in already, but he decided he wanted to press her against the wall. Well, fine by her.

With her breasts and her belly pressed against the cold tiles, she dropped her head on his shoulder, crying out because of that angle, that amazing angle, because of his grunts in her ear, because of his intense pace but his gentle hand around her neck.

He seemed to understand that she wanted it to last. As hard and intense as he was, he kept is as slow as he could, adjusting her against him, kissing her deeply when she angled her face to his, his lips tattooing marks and adoration on her skin, both with his teeth and his words.

Again, when she felt his rhythm faltering, she stopped, and the grunt he let out made her feel both good and bad for him. She had never denied him like that, not even once.

It didn’t last long, though. Once they were in the tub, she moved to sit on his lap, straddling him, kissing and offering her body to him, loving to feel adored. When she felt it was safe to start again, she took him inside one more time, crying out herself this time, already sensitive, already so high up on that precipice.

“Is that good, ma’am?” he asked, making her roll her hips on him, fingers on his right hand going there between them, that nervous trigger finger making her see some stars.

“Yeah”, she breathed out, trying to focus, trying not to lose herself in the feeling of him.

“Yeah?” he confirmed and she nodded, opening her eyes when he took his hand away, both of them, closing his fingers around the edges of the tub, moving to rest his back against the end. “Show me”, he requested and Karen had to breathe deep, biting her lower lip, looking at his face, letting out a smile at the look he gave her, daring, sensual, serious, hungry, powerful, God, of all his crimes, that look should be one of them.

Supporting her hands on his chest, she moved on her own, his legs moving and flexing here and there to help her, the water jostling, her insides burning, she was burning for him.   

“God damn it”, he let out, a hand slipping from his grip on the edge of the tub to close around one breast before sliding up, closing around her throat, going around, pulling her face to his. “You’re too beautiful, fuck”. With teeth on her lower lip and his tongue, indecent, against hers, he placed his left hand back on her hip when she started to tremble around him. “That how you want it?” Her affirmative was wanton, a cry, she held on to his shoulder and his arm, legs tight around him, steadying herself when she could feel the world begin to crumble from within her. “Look at me”, he asked, commanded, and she did, opened her eyes to his, to that evil side smile, lowering her face to get a kiss. “You’re mine”, he decided for the millionth time after he finally admitted it for the first time.

“Yes”, she confirmed, breathy, moving still, moving harder, eyes closing again, because the feeling was becoming too much.

With his face tucked on the curve of her neck, he moved under her, taking over when she became to lose her rhythm.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes”, her heart was going so fast, her legs were trembling. His hand was firm on her hip, gripping flesh and grinding her against him, the other one, in contrast, soft on her face, pulling her hair away from her cheek.

“Then come for me”, he said against her mouth and she didn’t know how he did it, if he was just that good in reading her body or if she was so his that she could do that on command. All she knew is that her vision went white for a second and she forgot herself, lost in feeling and sensation, riding out all that pleasure, enjoying his hands on her, softer, his mouth on her cheek, teeth on her ear lobe, he was still hard and pulsing inside her, and that made her open her eyes, her vision clear again. Karen looked down on his face with hooded eyes, a lazy smile stretching her lips and he smiled back up, unrestrained and open, she loved that smile.

Moving her hips for a while longer, she kissed him again, she could never get enough of kissing him. When his hand tightened on her hip one more time and he grunted against her mouth, she stopped, moaning, slowing him down, kissing him to make it better, moving up and off him, earning a groan and a pull on her leg, trying to bring her back.

“Come on, Frank”, she said, standing up, shivering when he lunged forward and bit the skin of her hip. “Come to bed with me”, she called, turning around, stepping out of the tub, running her towel on her skin to dry herself and remove the residual suds of the soap she had rubbed on both of them at some point. It was a poor job, but it was better than lying down soaking wet on her fresh sheets.

“God, fucking-” Frank cussed, getting up after her, running his own towel precariously over himself and following her out of the bathroom.

She made him lie down when they got there, admiring the view of his body there on her bed, all ready for her.

“I know, baby”, she said, standing on her knees over him, resisting when his hands tried to guide her, scooting up, up, up, hands closing around the rails of the bed, his face lighting up when he realized what she was doing, hands caressing her thighs, no longer trying to guide her. “You’re so good to me, Frank”, she said, hands on his chest, first, then caressing her own sensitive and still slightly damp skin. “You make me feel so good, I never want it to stop.”

“Don’t have to stop”, he promised, shaking his head once, eager, so eager, like a kid wanting his candy. “Come on, I’m here”.

And she gave it to him.

When she lowered herself and his mouth opened on her, hungy and _perfect_ , just perfect, she tossed her head back, holding on for dear life on the bed rails while he took her apart with his teeth and his lips and his tongue, one arm closing around her thigh to keep her there, his elbow there by her hip, the other one shotting up to steady her, keep her up and tease her, getting handful of her breast before splaying out again.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, maybe it was mere seconds, Karen lost track of time, she was only aware of her own voice, far away, when he tipped her over that edge again.

She had him in her mouth again before she gave him what he really wanted. Not that he didn’t want her mouth, but it was not his favorite, as much as he liked it.

“Come here, come here”, he breathed out and she kissed her way up his body, turning around towards the foot of the bed, hearing him let out what sounded like a groan within a cry, slapping his hands on her ass when it came into his view.

This wasn’t her favorite, but she knew he liked it. And she could take the chance to gather herself a bit, so there she stayed, looking over her shoulder here and there, to measure his reaction, look at all those muscles contracting, his focus on her body, his hands wandering, and that view, plus that feeling, plus that little voice in her head that kept repeating his name, over and over, she started feeling it again, far and slow, simmering warm, and she knew there was one more crash within her, because it was him, and he knew how to handle her perfectly, as if they had been at it forever and not only just a few months.

When she tossed her hair back and looked at him again, over her other shoulder, his eyes met hers and he sat up, lunging forward and she found herself on her knees and elbows while he moved, hard hard hard, behind her.

Her elbows were the first to give out. Feeling her shoulders complain, she lowered her face to the mattress and stretched her arms in front of her, getting a hold of the foot rails, creating some resistance, crying out, loud moans filling up her bedroom.

“Good?” he asked, he always asked.

“Yeah, God, please-” she had to stop talking in order to breathe.

Then, it was her knees. A dull ache and she relaxed her legs, letting his hands prop her hips up for him. But that didn’t last long. If he had to hold her, he prefered to do it with his arm around her waist, so she found herself on her back again while Frank stood on the floor and bent her leg over his elbow, the other hand supporting his weight on the mattress.

“God, yes, Frank”, she cried and he kissed her neck, his own breathing laboured. “Come on, baby, come on”, it was her turn to say.

“You first”, he growled against her.

“Hmm, no, it’s ok”, she said, breathing out. “I don’t think I c-”

“Yes, you can. Yes, you can, come on”.

A man on a mission, the hand that held her leg up slid down and between them and she bit on the pillow that was right there by her head, screaming into it.

He had to slow down for a minute, to help her build up that fire again, and the nails on his chest were the sign he needed to speed up, to chase his own, she was going to follow naturally.

He collapsed on top of her, hands soothing, lips kissing, arranging her until there was a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body.

“Perfect”, he praised. “You’re perfect.”

He fell asleep before her, not a minute later, holding her to him, done for the night. Karen smiled, picturing the gun he left on the coffee table, all plans of going out forgotten.

She fell asleep tucked into his chest.

.:.

It was not morning when she stirred awake, the street outside was still silent, there was no light coming through the curtains.

Nonetheless, Frank was moving, hands groping, lips warm on her neck, tongue darting out to poke at her skin.

With a sigh, she lifted her hands to his face when he moved to hover over her. Still sleepy, she smiled, arching when his hand dipped low and between them, awakening her body before she could form coherent sentences.

“Should know better than to sleep naked, ma’am”, he whispered, voice rough and low, his fingers agile, warm body settling between her legs. “I wake up and you’re pressed against me”, is all he offered as an explanation, shutting up to suck at the skin of her neck.

It’s slow, loving, full of kisses and sweet caresses, her hands on his back, legs around him while he moves within her, whispering praises and sweet words the world would not expect from the Punisher.

.:.

When the day did break and the sunlight streamed through the window and touched her face, waking her up again, he was breathing deep, in and out, lying on his chest, face buried in one of her pillows, his favorite one, one heavy arm thrown around her waist, on leg hooked with hers, sound asleep.

Sitting up, Karen stretched her arms up and moved to look at him, bending to place a kiss on his face. He didn’t move a muscle.

Frank usually woke up before her, and when he didn’t, one move was enough to rouse him, light sleeper, always vigilant man, Frank Castle. He only slept like that when he was recovering from a particularly violent night of punishing. There was, of course, that one night a few months ago, on his birthday, when she had knocked him out cold after so much sex he accused her or trying to kill him when he did wake up, hours and hours later.

Getting up, Karen smiled as she walked to the kitchen to start the coffee maker, and bit her lower lip on her way to the bathroom, to take a shower and start her day and, still, not a peep out of him.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love, please


End file.
